A Torch's Second Coming
by KnightsKing
Summary: "Guardian... Guardian, Eyes up Guardian!" "What is This?" Adventure and romance await a long dead Legend that takes shape, only to be strayed by the darkness that resides in its own heart, will the Legend live? Or will it die protecting those it holds dear?
1. Awakening

**A/N: Author's note, Author's notes are in bold [Duh]**

 **While the names of enemy's will be in ()**

 **Ghost speech in italics**

 **And our guardian friend, and others are normal**

 **Awakening**

Silence, that's all that was heard through the endless pitch black void around a small torch, this torch or light, in the pitch black endless void, it looked like a small fire, a fire that slowly began to burn brighter, "Guardian" the light heard a voice

'What is that?' It thought, "Guardian, guardian, eyes up guardian" suddenly the black void had been replaced with a bright white scorching light that blinded the torch "Guardian, eyes up guardian!" The torch looked down and rubbed its eyes,

It looked back upwards only to see a large dirt covered, destroyed highway littered with different types of cars and trucks, 'what happened here?' It thought as it looked around only spotting the small being "where you want was talking to me?" It asked, it's voice like a whisper before it shuddered, the feeling of being watched over took it

"You've been dead a long time, and I won't let you die again, I need to get you to the city…..and FAST" the small thing yelled "Oh! I'm a ghost, well technically I'm your ghost now" the torch looked at the ghost and nodded silently before he saw the ghost being covered in a blue grid of color, then disappear, "don't worry I'm still with you, we need to move, Hurry! Get inside the wall" it made no time in beginning to sprint towards a broke open door

It kept moving swiftly not listening to what the small thing said, suddenly its vision was assaulted by darkness, but it was natural, he growled lowly before he shuffled through the area, he felt the lines of a gate, 'oh joy' it thought before it took a breath and heaved upwards with all its might, lifting the gate enough so it could slip under, it saw a dusty old assault rifle, 'huh'

It picked the gun up and checked the sights only to see it was cracked, 'unfortunate' it clicked a button and felt a weight release hearing a Clink! Noise, it looked down and daw a magazine with around Twenty bullets in it, it blinked and loaded the gun once again before it continued to move down the hallway, only for a beast slightly smaller than it drop from the ceiling, the beast having eerie grey skin and a weird red blue and yellow suit, having two arms

The beast had orange wraps over two stumps below its top arms 'more arms?!' It yelled in its own head before it lifted the gun and with swift movement undid the safety as, three single shots rang out into the area around it and the staggering beast, the beast stumbled back, two holes in its chest and one single shot through its neck, causing it to gargle on it's blood, the beast it's ghost identified as a (Dreg) laid lifeless at the guardians feet, "well that's kinda disgusting" the guardian said, "I agree" the ghost said

The guardian mumbled something as it began to walk forward, it stopped, the eerie silence was unnerving, it was if you could hear a pin drop. And that he did, only to see machine like flying turrets (Shanks) [or as my friends prefer, Skanks], more of the (Dregs), and another which was donned in red and white, it rolled sideways to avoid arc energy bolt and hefted it's gun to it's houlder, it jumped over the cover and released all seventeen bullets into the group of (Fallen)

The guardian grunted as a stray shot from one of the (Shanks) hit it straight in the chest, it mumbled in pain and looked towards the rickety bridge "... why is it so old?!" The guardian asked exasperated while the ghost simply replied "Just do it!" The guardian mumbled something again before it quickly sprinted across the bridge, even though it wasn't that long "ooh, a loot cache, let's open it" the guardian stared at the golden and black chest, before it opened the chest and spotted a grey and white shotgun, it picked the weapon up and sighed placing the item onto its back and pulled out its Khvostov-7G and clicked a button, ejecting the mag, only to quickly replace it and pick up the now empty magazine "I refuse to litter" the guardian said frowning and moved forward down the hall, only to freeze when it say a large amount of red lasers

"Tripmines" the ghost said "better avoid em" the guardian nodded and walked forward crouched of course under the laser, it moved forward more, only to trip over a pipe and fall backward, it fell into a laser "SON OF A-" The guardian yelled as the mine exploded and launched the guardian into the wall, "well shit" the ghost said and appeared, bathing the guardian in a blue light, the guardian groaned and slowly stood up, its vision dotted with black dots and stars, blurry, it slowly leaned against the wall and began to walk forward, groaning in pain "Hold still!" The ghost yelled lightly as the guardian stopped, its vision slowly focusing as it panted

"I now hate tripmines!" The guardian yelled and moved forward more, only to soon arrive in a square room "I'm running" it said and ran to the exit, past all the (Fallen) in the room and in the tunnel "the fallen had a tighter hold on this place then I thought" the guardian began to ignore the ghost and ran forward, seeing a snowy area as it ran, only shooting when something got it in its way, feeling a burst of energy the guardian grunted and sped up, before it soon arrived into a room, with a ship hanging by wires from the ceiling

A large (Devil Baron) jumped from the ship onto the ground, a squadron of (Dregs, Vandals, Shanks) came out from the side, the guardian groaned and began to fire all twenty five shots of the mag into the small squad killing them off quickly with precise shots to the head, it turned only to be struck by the (Devil Baron) and thrown into a wall, its gun being dropped on the way as the (Devil Baron) moved closer, the guardian suddenly jumped forward its shotgun in hand as a single shot from the shotgun brought the (Devil Baron) to its knees, the guardian shot once again "Alright I'm bringing you in" the guardian turned in time to see a large black fallen coming from a hole in the wall "we will come back and face them when your ready" the ghost said

The guardian sat down in a rusted metal frame of a seat, "this needs a lot of work" the guardian said to it's self as it let the ghost drive, as the ship took off faster then any car from when the guardian was alive they rushed past clouds and mountains quickly, as the guardian set it's shotgun down on the side, and pulled the auto rifle from its back and reloaded it "Hey… Do I have a name?" It asked it's ghost "No… or at least not yet, neither do i" the ghost said as the guardian slowly sat down fully "Well you think of a name for me and I'll think of a name for you?" The guardian said curiously as the ghost appeared "Deal" it said as it's Polygonal shape moved up and down, like it was nodding "wake me up when we get there" the guardian said and leaned back into chair and slowly it's vision faded to black as it drifted into a deep sleep as the ghost stared at its guardian "Alrght…. Sunlight" the ghost said a name, not sure if it would tell its guardian or not, but right now it had better matters to attend to, it disappeared in a flash of blue light

 **A/N: I want to say that the gender of the guardian will be decided by the reviews that this gets, along with its race and class, right now our little guardian is gender less, and classless, so please Review, and such in the like!**


	2. Arrival

**A/N: I just wanna say thank you to reddevil47 for leaving a review and a suggestion for the gender and class of the guardian, note I'd also like to know the race! If that's ok?**

Arrival!

Black! Once again the guardian only saw black "great!" It said silently as it began moving forward, knowing it was a dream, it walked forward as the black ground, or rather black water, made splashing noises with each step

"Ghost?" It yelled out as it frowned "fuck!" It yelled and frowned lightly as it began to move forward quicker, it didn't like this one bit, it moved forward cautiously with its fists clenched hard, you couldn't see anything because of the armor it was wearing, as it didn't show a specific body type.

Unbeknownst to It, there where enemies in the water that he didn't know of yet, but as one of the smaller, thinner creatures rose from the water, the guardian screamed in fright for a moment before kicking it backwards, turning the creature to dust, "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!" The guardian yelled and shivered lightly, it didn't know what that creature was, but it sure as hell didn't like it

As the guardian moved on, another one of the bone creatures appeared, the same as last time, though it ran at the guardian the guardian raised its fist and side stepped a slash from the creatures claws before it punched the creature in the chest, an audible CRACK! Was heard as the bone creatures chest had a hole the size of the guardian fist in it, yet it still persisted,

So the guardian did the next best thing, it reeled it's hand back and slammed its fist forward, although the after affect was a weird mix of three colors, it didn't care as it turned and ran, it just wanted this aching dream to end!

_MEANWHILE_

 _In the outside of the guardians dream, the ghost had appeared, to watched the scenery go by "well still got to wait" it said turning as its front pieces rotated, it turned to its guardian with a happy glow "well guardian…. I like you" it said making a noise that sounded like a chuckle as it kept flying the ship, it disappeared to take full control of the ship back_

_BACK TO GUARDIAN_

The guardian kept running, it was doing its best to get to the end of this dream, but suddenly it felt dizzy…. hearing a voice call _"guardian! Guardian wake up!"_ The guardian stopped and sighed looking around frantically for the voice, before it was once again bathed in a bright white light, it sighed smiling and breathed out a "thank god!" Before the light encased it completely

_WOKEN UP_

The ghost saw its guardian and smiled lightly as the guardian bolted up

"Thank the traveler" the ghost stated with a large amount of relief, while the guardian on the other hand was panting heavily as if he just had a nightmare "we are at the Tower" the ghost said as the ship landed on the hanger floor, the guardian nodded shakily, before it stood up and stumbled to the door an cliked a few button's as the door began to slowly open from the top down and release a stair case that led to the floor, the guardian stared and slowly began to stumble down the stairs, it was exhausted from the dream it had….. "Ghost….. lead me" the guardian said shyly as it stood close to its ghost, "as you wish" the ghost said happily as it began to float towards the exit of the hanger, its guardian following close behind

The ghost nodded its frame to the exit as it's guardian nervously stepped forward and inhaled sharply, it had been tackled. Or rather ran into by another guardian "oh sorry!" The bulky guardian said as the guardian stood up hissing in pain "I...it's alright friend" it said before it walked passed what its ghost had revealed to be a Titan, before it began to sprint forward, jumping over the railing onto the blue surface after it and launching upwards, rolling onto the red roof of the cryptarch, which the guardian didn't know and then leaped off of the thing only to land with a "Oof!" Before it got up and walked forward, now descending a few sets of stairs and down a hall, before it heard a loud shout from its right side

"Ah! Well! You want the crucible! I AM THE CRUCIBLE" it saw a large Titan in orange white and black armor shout as it sped up, looking into a room with a table a good twenty feet long or so, and standing at it where three people, a shaved head black women which stood in robes, a pale or rather blue skinned male in bulky Titan armor, and finally a… ROBOT?! 'What the fuck?!' It shouted in its head as it placed its shoulder back in place with an audible "POP" sound as it suddenly felt three pairs of eyes on it, it froze


End file.
